


Beholden

by tentacledicks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledicks/pseuds/tentacledicks
Summary: After his rescue, Koltira believes there's more important things to worry about than whatever ills he's suffered. Thassarian disagrees.
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [g_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_thorn/gifts).




End file.
